Shard's First Assignment
by Marukomu
Summary: Wizeman creates a new Nightmaren called Shard. However, this maren is incapable of speaking "verbally" due to the fact that the all powerful god got tired of Jackle never shutting up this story will tell how he became who he is
1. Chapter 1

**Shard's first assignment**

_Well this is my first fanfic so don't expect to see any experience in this one._

_I made this story to go into my OC's storyline and explain how he got his personality._

_**I do not own any part of NiGHTS. The only thing I own in this is my OC (Shard) and the plot for this story.**_

_**MooNLiGHT is property of cherryblossoms1992**_

**Reala**:so let me get this straight...you want me to tell Wizeman it was my fault that you lost to NiGHTS again!

**Jackle**:Yeah exactly

**Reala**:WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D DO THIS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!

**Jackle**:Wizeman will go easy on you won't he?

*Reala points at his face***Reala**:DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'LL GO EASY ON ME!!!!!!!!!!

Jackles gives a chuckle as he remembers how he failed his mission.

**Flashback**

**Jackle**:_so NiGHTS you think you can stop me from getting this ideya for Wizeman?_

_**NiGHTS**__:yup_

_**Jackle**__:what if i were to show you this!!!*Jackle pulls out Octopaw*_

_**NiGHTS**__:OCTOPAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NiGHTS' yell scared the ink out of Octopaw literally_

_NiGHTS gives chase to Octopaw as he flies away, but not before he left ink all over Jackle's face blinding him_

_**end flashback**_

Jackle come back from his flashback just in time to see Reala throw a punch at him.

Unfortunatley Reala forgot Jackle has no body and ends up crashing into the wall behind him.

Jackle flies off laughing.

**Wizeman**:REALA!

**Reala**:*thinking-Jackle is going to pay for this*coming master Wizeman

Reala makes his way towards Wizeman's chamber and enters

once he has entered he explains _most _of the previous conversation

**Wizeman**:so Jackle failed me....again

**Reala**:it seems so master Wizeman

**Wizeman**:and your telling me he managed to catch Octopaw?

**Reala**:yes...why?

**Wizeman**:NiGHTS nor I can catch him and yet Jackle can!

**Reala**:_you _can't catch him?

**Wizeman**:no

**Reala**:but it's so easy*Reala pulls out a picture of him holding Octopaw*

**Reala**:wait why would _you_ try to catch him?

**Wizeman**:well i do have hobbies other than staring into nothing all day

Wizeman recalls his attempt at trying to catch Octopaw

**Flashback-**Wizeman is wondering blindly around lost park

**Wizeman**:ugh i know i dropped my contacts somewhere around here....huh?

Wizeman sees The floating Menace of Nightopia

**Wizeman**: i'm not sure why, but I MUST CATCH THAT THING!!!!!

The flying octopus takes off with Wizeman close behind him following a trail of foul smelling ink and tears

as Wizeman tails the blue octopus his cape gets caught in the roller coaster and he goes for a ride or 3

**Wizeman**:cures that british kid and his roller coasters of death!!!

When Wizeman finaly manages to free himself he continues to chase down the octopus.

After a half hour of flying the octopus begins to tire and is finaly cornered near the mountains.

Once Wizeman catches the blue octopus in three of his hands octopaw panics.

**Wizeman**:mwahahaha your mine now to stupid fish!

Octopaw releases the last of his ink, which surprisingly is quite a good bit.

**Wizeman**:AAHHHHH MY EYES

Blinded by the octopu's escape attempt Wizeman flings, no throws the blue menace about 63 feet away.

**Wizeman**:curse you you floating blue thing

**Wizeman**:wait what method do you use to wash ink out of your eyes?

**Wizeman**:ah [censored]

**End flashback**

**Wizeman**:(mumbling)I still hate that octopus

**Reala**:what was that master?

**Wizeman**:er i said It's time I create a new nightmaren

**Reala**:understood master Wizeman

Meanwhile in another part of the castle the Orange Nightmaren is trying to pass the time.

**Jackle**:uhg i'm bored...maybe i should pull another prank on Reala

After carefull, or in Jackle's case mindless thinking he devised a simple prank.

**Jackle**:I know i'll unplug Reala's freezer and melt his ice cream


	2. Chapter 2

_Well it wasn't typing chapter two that was the hardest for me it was actuall thinking of how to begin it _

_again __**I do not own any part of NiGHTS just my OC-Shard**_

_**the "mysterious nightmaren isn't mine either"**_

**Wizeman**:Reala bring me my stone tablets

**Reala**: ok, but give me an hour those things are heavy

After locating Wizeman's stone tablets he now faces the task of carrying them back, but do to Reala's lazyness he decides to use a paraloop with hopes of them ending up in Wizeman's 's first attempt of paralooping one of the stones to Wizeman ends up sending it splashing into to the fountain at the Dreamgate instead. His second attempt ends up nearly smashing a nightopian in Pure deciding he'd lose too many of Wizeman's stones if he kept this up Reala decides to carry a couple of them back to his master's chamber.

**Reala**:darn it these thing are heavy, why does't he just get a paint set instead?

As Reala wanders through the castle he approaches a corner along the coridor, but unknown to Reala Clawz was about to start playing with his firecrackers out of as Reala passes the corner one of Clawz's firecrackers goes off causing Reala to drop the stones on his foot.

**Reala**: AAAHHHHHH YOU [censored] CAT!

Reala's outburst sends Clawz running down the hall laughing.(good thing Reala doesn't have to walk otherwise he'd be limping for a good while)

As Reala picks the stones back up he notices a small herbal substance on the ground.

**Reala**:I don't believe this Jackle must have gone to the real world and gathered some catnip again

Elsewhere a nightopian was trapped under the random falling stone. Off in the distance a yellow nightmaren hears the small creature's cries of agony and flies out to investigate.

**Mystery Nightmaren**:where did this stone come from?

As the nightmaren helps the nightopian out from under the stone she senses a familier presence coming off of it

**Mystery Nightmaren**:hmm this presence it seems to resemble his, but it's not quite the same

Back at the castle Reala finally returns to Wizeman's chamber with the stone tablets and a swollen foot and another grudge towards Clawz and Jackle

**Wizeman**:what took so long?

**Reala**:there were some... distractions along the way

**Wizeman**:was it Jackle related?

**Reala**:sort of

**Wizeman**:right time to begin

As Wizeman begins the preparations for the creation ceremony Reala decides to watch and goes to get a tub of ice cream from his freezer.

While preparing Wizeman wants to make sure that this nightmaren does not end up like he remembers all of Jackle's flaws and failures

**flashbacks**

**Wizeman**:so who has a plan to capture NiGHTS

Jackle instantly raises his hand shouting "ooh ooh me!"

Wizeman tries to ignore Jackle and so far is managing to until he uses his 3 of hearts and creates multiple fireworks.

After 7 fireworks go off Wizeman finaly responds with a loud "WHAT!"

**Jackle**:what if we told NiGHTS it was her birthday and we wanted her to celabrate it with us?

As soon as Jackle finishes his suggestion Puffy scoots away from him and Girania goes underground.

**Reala**:.....................................

**Wizeman**:WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK

**Jackle**:who wouldn't want to celabrate their birthday?

**next flashback**

Wizeman enters his stone tablet storage room and stares in complete dismay.

**Wizeman**:JACKLE!!!!!!

Jackle aparantley had been quietly following Wizeman around so we could wait for an opportunity to surprise him and as soon as

his master yells for him he takes his chance.

**Jackle**:yes master Wizeman?

Wizeman jumps in surprise

**Wizeman**:IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL HAVE PUFFY SHADOW YOU FOR THE NEXT WEEK!!!

Hearing Wizeman's threat Jackle suddenley cringes in fear of just thinking about it.

After remembering why he called Jackle Wizeman addresses him about the current issue.

**Wizeman**:did I not order you to organize my tablets by size?

**Jackle**:I did I threw them in a pile according to size

**Wizeman**:no you didn't, I specificaly wanted them arranged in neat stacks from smallest to largest

**Jackle**:well you just told me to arrange them is stacks, you didn't say anything about them being neat or in a specific order

After arguing with Jackle for another 30 minutes Wizeman goes blind with

While realizing he has made another mistake Jackle takes the opportunity to escape during Wizeman's confusion.

**next flashback**

One week in Nightmare Castle Wizeman had not given any orders for weeks and all the Nightmaren were enjoying themselves.

Reala was in the real world stealing ice was chasing was taking care of a sick cat and

Donbalon was refilling his helium. Everyone had something to occupy themselves, everyone except Jackle. Who was out of

pranks to after wandering around the Castle about 4 times he realizes it's just too dull around the he heads to

Pure Valley to collect some friends. Once he arrive Jackle instantly set out in search of a large group of Nightopians. Unfortunatly

he is having bad luck at keeping them together. Lucky for Jackle there just happened to be a visitor in the area. The visitor is instantly intrested in Jackle's apperance.

**Visitor**:what exactly are you supposed to be? Halloween isn't coming to my town for another month and a half.

**Jackle**:uh yeah whatever, hey you want to help me gather these annoying midgets?

**Visitor**:sure why not I have nothing better to anyways

After about two hours Jackle counts the group of nightopians and gets about **5471**

Once he's done counting he answers the visitor's questions about his apperance only to have him leave even more confused than

when he origionaly he sends the visitor on his way he gets out his 4 of Diamonds and uses the card to create a portal and send all of the gathered nightopians to Nightmare Castle. It tooks weeks for Wizeman and his forces to remove them from his castle.

**end flashback**

So far Wizeman has noticed Jackle's problems:his failure to follow orders, ability fight off boredome, stupid outbursts and he is unmotivated.

Now that Wizeman has noted Jackle's problems he will begin to create his new nightmaren.

_Well now nice to have finished that chapter._

_by the way does anyone know another name for an odd laugh_

_Cackle...now what does that word sound like?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I origional planned to have Shard created in chapter 2, but I had made the flashbacks too long_

_so I decided to move that process to chapter 3_

_I hope you enjoy_

_by the way I still do not own any part of NiGHTS but maybe I will some day you never know_

_but until thenI DO NOT OWN NiGHTS now enjoy _^_

As the ceremony finaly begins Reala returns to the chamber with a tub of Neapolitan ice cream and sits down(he hasn't opened it yet)

Wizeman hovers the stone tablets in front of him and begins to draw his new creation in the frayed stone the other stone tablet he writes the new nightmaren's personality (which is the exact opposite of Jackle's that was explained in the previous chapter.)To fix the issue of stupid outbursts, he has designed him to have a sewn has given him the ability of telapathic communication through grant or rarher curses his new nightmaren with unquestioned loyalty or so he thought he Wizeman finishes the final details he gathers the surrounding energy the create the nightmarens physical the energy throughout the room is gethered to a now translusent humanoid form Reala finally opens his ice cream only to find it is completely melted.

**Reala**:[censored] JACKLE YOU[censored]

As Reala makes his enraged outburst not only has it disrtacted Wizeman causing him to slightly change his nightmaren's personlality, but a quiet snicker is heard throughout the snicker belonged to the new nightmaren who now bowed before Wizeman.

**Wizeman**:arise Shard

The new nightmaren now floats before his master with a silient unreadable kind of stare that makes Reala very uncomfortable.

**Reala**:so whats this new nightmarens abilities

Shard suddenly snaps his arm up and shoots his fingers out like whips grabing Reala's Shard makes contact with his arm Reala suddenly hears someone's thoughts.

**Shard**:would you like me to demonstrate?

Once Reala realizes the whoes thoughts he was hearing his hatred towards the new nightmaren grows exponentially. Reala reacts as quickly as he can to grip Shard's fingers and teach him some Wizeman does not want hatred towards his new creation so he creates a high pitched ring to stop the two nightmaren dead in their tracks.

**Wizeman**:ENOUGH Reala leave my chamber at once!

**Reala**:my apologies master Wizeman

As Reala leaves the room Shard gets back on his feet (though he still has a slight ringing noise in his ears)and turns to face his aggitated master.

**Wizeman**:now that I have your attention Shard it's time I explained your purpose

**Wizeman**:the reason I have created you is to assist me in taking control of the dream world, which at one point I nearly accomplished

however NiGHTS decided to rebell against me causing my plans to fall back your purpose is to eliminate NiGHTS and any other threats against me.

Shard merely bows his head in acknowledgement.

**Wizeman**:now then here are some pictures of the ones you should be cautious around.

Wizeman brings up two photos, in one of them was a picture of a purple nightmaren that Wizeman had called the other was a picture of a smaller yellow nightmaren who somewhat resembled shard stared at the picture of the yellow nightmare he thought to himself.

**Shard**:_that nightmaren is a threat?she doesn't look very dangerous, in fact she looks kind of friendly._

As Wizeman puts the pictures away he sudenly hears shouting coming from outside his chamber.

**Reala**:Wizeman doesn't want you in there!

Suddenly Reala has been knocked into Wizeman's door having Jackle burst into the room

**Jackle**:did I miss it?did i miss the ceremony?

Jackle suddenly notices the unfamilier figure who floats before him.

**Jackle**:who is this guy?

**Wizeman**:one more thing Shard

Shard turns his attention from the fool who stands before him and looks at his master

**Wizeman**:I do not want you picking up any habits from that idiot

Shard laughs as he thinks to himself.

**Shard**:_i'm not sure who he means both the red and orange one look like idiots to me_

**3 nIghts later**

Shard has lived within the castle for three days now over his time he has shadowed some of the he followed Reala (who never found out that he was being followed) he learned that it was best to behave as a suck up towards Wizeman.

Whenever Shard got bored he would normaly find Clawz and extend his finger enough to play with Claw as if he were using is until Clawz bit his contact Shard felt incredible pain and even Clawz heard thoughts that convinced him to never try it again.

Throughout the night Shard continues to wander around the exploring he came across a room reformed to resemble a giant pinball he enters the room he is almost instantly rundown by a giant ball with a high pitched Shard counters the attacker his fingers get caught on the helium nightmaren takes Shard for a Donbalon hits the top 6 times he finally ends it with a tilt, but refuses to let go because he is enjoying himself way to is getting fed up with the over weight clown's games so he decides to reveal his second heads for the pinball machine entrance when he suddenly hears someones thoughts.

**Shard**:release me before I pop you!you helium freak!

Donbalon just ignores it thinking he is hearing he continues he suddenly hits a black void, but instead of going into it he bounces off instead and it suddenly he now heads into the opposite direction he runs into another one sending him bouncing off continue 4 more now begins to believe he is being attacked so he unknowingly drops Shard and activates a switch launching missles at any soon as the missles detect Shard they change their trajectory towards silient nightmaren just stands in the same the missles approach him the black void suddenly appears absorbing the missles and leaves no trace of now realizes he is dealing with a higher level nightmaren and asks for a then reaches out with his fingers and graps Donbalon's hat pulling him Shard pulls the helium nightmare close enough he lets go and knees Donbalon flying remembering only seeing blackness and the words"my name is Shard and don't ever make the mistale of attacking me again."After his defeat Donbalon retreats leaving Shard the task of locating the he wonders around for about thirty minutes he finds the he renters the hall he realizes that it's not the same as the area he came from before he encountered suddenly finds the blade of a guillitine drop down near him and hears a psychotic two nearby jack in the boxes open up launching bombs at taking the trap as a serious threat he merely opens his void to absord the soon as he performed this task he hears the same cackling voice speak.

**Jackle**:so my theory is correct

Shard now realizes who is talking, but is still unconcerned.

**Jackle**:your void is used as a shield that blocks living matter and it will absorb inorganic matter, but it seems you can only use it on one side

at a time

Jackle's observation has peeked Shard's interest making him realize his opponenti is not nearly as stupid as the last one.

**Jackle**:whats the matter stiff upper lip?

Trying to keep his apponent from getting to him Shard observes his surrounding to see the theme within the room for any clues that may reveal Jackle's he can finish observing he is surrounded by a whirlwind of cards that are circling every side of him.

Realizing that the situation he has just entered leaves him at a disatvantage he quickly creates a void directly in the path of the cards bringing the circle to a halt and then immediatley dashes out of the letting his apponent have the chance to counter Jackle rushes Shard as soon as he exits the then uses his void to block Jackles attacks from the front side,but is unable to stop the incoming attack from instead of blocking it he drops his shield and rolls through the air dodging the cards and sending them back towards Shard forgot that Jackle has no body and watches the cards pass straight through only Shard had been paying attention he would have realized he was heading straight for the he gets close enough ropes shoot out grabbing him and pull him to the execution position.

Jackle laughs as the blade falls towards Shards head.

_Mwahahaha i'm so mean to end the chapter like this._

_Although I did have fun because this was the first time I made any of my charcters act serious_

_I'll post the next chapter when i fell it's appropriate_


	4. Chapter 4

_Readers:wtf whats taken you so long to start on this chapter_

_Me:hey I needed inspiration_

_Shard:you already had most of the chapter planned out in your head_

_Me:it took inspiration for me to decide to start on it_

_Yes I have put off starting on chapter 4 for about a month but I just lost intrest in my fanfic for a while but hey I guess every writer get complications here and there_

_The __**situation has not changed i do not own any part os NiGHTS...get over it**_

Jackle laughs maniacly as the guillitine's heavy blade falls towards in a death threatening situation the silient nightmaren just waits for the inevitable.

Else where in the castle.

**Wizeman**:Reala where is Shard I have been informed that Donbalon was recently in combat with him.

**Reala**:I didn't know it was my job to keep up with him and so what if he got beat up by Donbalon?

**Wizeman**:I never said he was beaten by Donbalon on the contrary he has defeated Donabalon

**Reala**:-thinking to himself-WHAT! how is that possible someone as inexperienced as that overconfident fool managed to beat Donbalon so early?It's only been three days it's only a matter of time before he gets stronger I must stop him

**Reala**:-now speaking out loud-master Wizeman is there any notification as to where he is now?

**Wizeman**:He was last spotted heading towards Jackles chamber, bring him here at once

**Reala**:understood master Wizeman

Back to Jackle and Shard's fight.

The blade is now just above Shard's neck when Jackle hears what sounds like a muffled chuckle.

**Jackle**:do you find something fun....eh?

As the Twelve and a half pound blade finaly reaches the board in which Shard's head is resting on he notices two things.

's head was never attached to his body in the first place and therefore could not be cut off

the blade had mad contact with the box Shard's head was resting on he saw that the blade had gone into it and candy was spilling out

**Jackle**:YOU...you...y

YOU FOUND MY CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**yay flashback**

**Reala**:Jackle what is this!

**Jackle**:i'm not sure, but the humans call it candy

**Reala**:I don't care what they call it what I want to know is why is there half a ton of it in here!

**Jackle**:watch this

Jackle suddenly pulls out a random nightopian(don't ask me where) then unwraps a piece of the candy and pops it into the

nightopian's later the nightopian begins to tremble then shoots out of Jackle's hands and flies around the room

bouncing off the walls like a high speed rubber rocket

***Jackle ducking***:isn't that awsome?

**Reala**:No now I want that nightopian and all of this candy out of here by......

Reala is unable to finish due to the fact that he was knocked out when he was hit in the head by a nightopian traveling at

82 merely smiles then picks up two handfulls of candy.

**Jackle**:hey Clawz come here!I want you to try someting!

**end flashback**

**Jackle**:I was wondering where I put all of it

While Jackle was remebering what terrible deed Clawz did after ingesting enough candy he failed to notice that Shard was free and standing directly in front of passing up the chance for a free shot at his insane opponent Shard prepares to throw a punch but suddenly moves to catch something thrown at his face.

**Jackle**:try eating it

Shard opens his hand and sees a small hard object sticking to his hearing Jackle's comment Shard looks at hims with a (is this some sort of joke look on his face) then throws the candy back at looks up to see Shard with another look on his face that resembled surpressed as to why he was what looked like laughing Jackle failed to notice that the piece of candy that shard had thrown was stuck to his hat.


	5. Chapter 5

_...yeah this one took me a while to write because well how about I just use a quote_

_"so how is your fanfiction coming?"_

_"my what?...OOOOHHH that thing I completely forgot"_

_Yeah long story short I lost track of it, but after I went back through and read my chapters I finaly decided to write chapter 5_

_Remember Shard still cannot speak, he uses contact telepathy_

After Reala is told of the situation he was told to assign Shard to the task of hunting down the vistors and bringing them to Wizeman.

Before Shard left to go on his mission Reala went to go to his chamber, but was cut off by Jackle.

**Jackle**: Reala!Reala!Reala!WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO HUH?I'M SO BORED WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?

Reala did not want to put up with Jackle's hyper mood(then again I can't imagine many who would)so he thought quickley of how to get rid of him.

**Reala**: Jackle you have just been assigned to a new mission

**Jackle**: a new mission?YAY THANKS REALA WHEN DO I HAVE TO GO

**Reala**: right now hurry up and leave with Shard.

**Jackle**: YAY I get to go on another mission

**Reala**: what have I just done?

Elsewhere as Shard leaves the Castle he begins to think to himself.

**Shard**: hmm this is the first time that I have ever left the castle I wonder what the outside world will be like.I wonder if...huh?

Shard hears something and looks behind him to see an insane nightmaren flying after Jackle caught up to Shard(which didn't take long)he tried to tackle this time it was Jackle who forgot he didn't have a body and plummeted to the ground.

**Jackle**: huh you think I would be use to that by now

Shard now floating behind Jackle knocks him upside the back of his head.

**Shard**: your an idiot you know that

**Jackle**: yeah I get that alot and how come I can only hear you when you hit me?

Shard points to his sewn mouth and then knock Jackle upside the head again.

**Shard**: moron since my mouth is sewn up I have to use telepathy which you can only hear through contact.

After hearing Shard's explanation Jackle gets an idea.

**Jackle**: so what were to happen if I constantly poked you?

Jackle begins to poke Shard, but since he is only making contact with him for very brief amounts of time he only hears part of what Shard is thinking.

**Shard**: Jack....your........tha....you....sto....th....ing.......i'm ab........sling.......you...ret......decision

With Jackle not talking into consideration Shard's occasionaly short temper he did not try to piece to gether what Shard was thinking.

(Jackle your poking is getting very annoying I recommend that you stop, thats your only warning i'm about to sling you right into the ground your going to regret your decision)

Jackle decides to be even more annoying my mimicing Shard.

**Jackle**: well what...I...se...ore.....cards......

(well what if I use more of my cards?)

Instead of getting any angrier he decides to throw in a joke; so he grabs Jackle's horn

**Shard**: how do you go from poking someone to playing poker?

**Jackle**: I'll match your comment and raise you two nightopians.

As soon as Jackle finishes his comment he randomly pulls out two nightopians(don't ask me where he got them from)and throws them at shard.

Shard knocks one away and then catches the other grabs Jackle's horn again.

**Shard**: I'll match your two nightopians and raise you one punch in the gut.

**Jackle**: wait I have a gut?

**Shard**: hmm good point

Shard then decides to shove the nightopian into what should be Jackle's head through where his neck should be.

**Jackle**: di....did you just shove a nightopian into my head?

**Shard**: I think so

Jackle reached his hand into into his head and began to fish around for the nightopian.

**Jackle**: wow it's surprisingly empty in here

Shard smirks while he thinks to himself.

**Shard**: why am I not surprised

**Jackle**: ah ha found it

Jackle now pulls out a wide eyed and very frightened nightopian.

**Jackle**: so what do we do with it?

**Shard**: -shrugs-

Jackle decides to just toss the nightopian in a random direction.

**Jackle**: uh we should probably go

**Shard**: -nods head in agreement-

The two nightmaren begin to fly away from nightmare and towards then suddenly realizes one of his disadvantages and grabs Jackle's cape.

**Shard**: uh Jackel

**Jackle**: yeah

**Shard**: I have two questions, where exactly are the visitors?

**Jackle**: you know i'm not really sure

**Shard**: ok then, how are we going to find them?

**Jackle**: no clue, but lets just enjoy the journey

**Shard**: alright then

The two nightmaren continue to fly off into the distance towards the the adventure that is ahead of them

_NO NIGHTOPIANS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER_

_Well I guess i'm getting back into my comedy element_

_well hopefully i won't forget about writing chapter six until then enjoy this one of review it_


End file.
